


One of Those Nights

by gryphsglitch



Series: One of those nights [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Cheating, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, implied ishimondo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryphsglitch/pseuds/gryphsglitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chihiro lies alone in bed for the umpteenth time, wondering where his fiance could possibly be at this hour of the night if he wasn't out with his gang. It doesn't take long for him to reach a conclusion he never wanted to reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Nights

It was one of those nights.

Chihiro sighed sleeplessly in bed with the dog at his feet. It was 2 AM. It was 2 AM and his fiancé wasnt home. If Mondo had been out with his gang, he'd be getting home just about now, stumbling into the bedroom exhausted, wrapping himself up in blankets and Chihiro up in his arms. The dog would have woken up and offered Mondo unwanted slobbery kisses before going back to sleep with the two. But this was not the case, and it had been happening more and more as of late. 

During these escapades, Mondo would come home at 7 AM, shortly before Chihiro left for work. And though he would pull his jacket collar a little more tightly around his neck, he would always come inside and swear up and down to the small blonde that he loved him, pressing kisses to his embarrassingly feminine cheeks. The dog would sniff him, but not properly greet him, not the way he would jump up on him the morning after a night out with the gang.

Chihiro thought about all of these things as he stared at the wall, listening for a door that was bound not to open. This had been going on for months now, 3 or 4 nights a week the programmer would be totally alone, except for the company of his seemingly all-knowing dog. He considered that maybe Mondo just had a drinking problem, that he was getting stuck at bars, far too drunk to drive home. Maybe he was in some kind of gang war and didn't want to worry Chihiro more than necessary.Maybe he wanted to go stargaze and do something deep that he probably thought was too effeminate to do in any daylight hour. Chihiro ran his mind with every possibility he could possibly think of. Finally his mind reached the furthest one, the one he never even imagined he'd have to think of. Maybe… Mondo was…

No. No no no no no no no. No he couldn’t be. Mondo Oowada would never cheat. Never ever. Especially on someone he had spent so long with, someone he was going to marry.

And yet, every sign led to it. The sudden need to cover his neck all the time, the lack of laundry, his silence during meals, It all was actually because he was cheating? Chihiro sat up in bed and dangled his feet over the edge, rubbing his forehead and sweeping back his bangs. This couldn't be happening. He absolutely refused that this was happening. Tears blurred the edge of his vision and he swallowed the lump in his throat, subconsciously mumbling “This isn't happening, I’m overreacting.” 

About then was when the dog put his large head into Chihiro’s tiny lap, and the boy couldn't hold his tears any longer, his little hands scrambling to find some kind of comfort in the dog’s thick fur. He fondly remembered that the dog was Mondo’s Idea in the first place, saying “House ain't a home without a dog, kid”, and insisting that they needed to get a dog that was big and intimidating looking. Chihiro had said that he didn't want anything too scary, and he wanted a cuddler. So the two had finally settled upon a long haired german shepherd, who had taken to Chihiro much more kindly than Mondo. To make up for that, the smaller of the two let the larger name the dog whatever he wanted, thus ending up with a dog named “Rocket Launcher”, who Chihiro called “Rocky” just for simplicity’s sake. It was a good memory, made stinging by the thought running through his head that Mondo could be sleeping with someone else. 

His grip on Rocky’s fur softened, and the dog lapped away tears. The blonde looked around the room at pictures and fond memories and decided that no, he was wrong. There was no other. Something was up, but it was not cheating. It couldn't be. There was too much to say that Mondo loved him and him alone, his theory must be wrong. It must be. It must be.

“It must be,” he repeated out loud, with a hushed tone.

“It must be,” he said again, As he heard the slam of the back door, hand resting between Rocky’s ears. 

“It… it must be…” His voice wavered as he heard not one person, but two, clamoring up onto what he could only assume was the kitchen table, soft moans being stifled by the closed bedroom door.

“Oh god, no, please… it must be, I need to be wrong…” He breathed, eyes wide and burning with fresh-forming tears. The shepherd’s ears were pressed neatly against his head, a growl forming quiet and low in his chest. The sounds from the kitchen were only growing louder. The thud of shoes hitting the wood floor. The creak of the table, carrying a moving weight far too heavy for it. A gasp. A cut-off noise of pleasure. None of these things made Chihiro move from his frozen position on the bed.

“M-mondo..!”

The voice of a man Chihiro didn’t recognize. That was what made his feet hit the floor. Tears streamed down his face with a hot, silent anger as he walked toward the closed door, taking no care to silence his footsteps. The dog followed defensively at his side as he threw open the bedroom door with deft hands, staring at the scene in front of him.

Neither was naked, and Chihiro was mentally thanking every god he could think of that he didn't have to see it to that extent. Various jackets, undershirts, boots, and socks were strewn across the floor. Lying on top of Chihiro’s barely drunk fiancé was a fairly attractive man, with red eyes and short black hair. These two clearly had every intention of fucking on the kitchen table. The kitchen table that belonged to a soon-to-be married couple of six years. No, actually. It belonged to one member of an ex-couple who were going to be married after six years of dating, specifically the only member who had a steady income and a job. Chihiro bit his lip and stared at the two who stared right back. The room deafened with silence, save for Rocket’s growling, as if to say “I knew it all along”. 

At that very moment, for whatever reason, the biker thought it was a great idea to open his mouth.

“Kid, I didnt mean to--"

"Get out." Chihiro's breathing was heavy, his voice coming out much sharper than he thought it could. "But this is Mondo's house, is it not?" The other man piped up, sounding both embarrassed and sure of himself. Chihiro briefly wondered how Mondo could like a voice so loud and commanding. "No, its not his house," the programmer droned, almost pleased with the look of complete betrayal on the bikers face, "and neither is it yours. You have 60 seconds to get out of my house before I call the police. Rocket, see them out." The dog let out an affirmative bark before Chihiro turned on his heel and began to walk back into the bedroom, amidst the frantic shuffling of feet and fabric. 

As he grabbed the doorknob again, the faint clink of metal against metal reminded him, and he turned around again. "Oh yeah, Mondo?" The beckoned snapped his head up and Chihiro had to take a deep breath so he didn't sob instead of speaking. He carefully slipped off his engagement ring and dropped it in front of his ex-fiancé's face into his pile of clothes. "Take your ring too. I see you already have someone else to give it to."

Before the slur of excuses poured off Mondo's tongue, Chihiro had already made his way to the bedroom. After the door snapped shut, Chihiro waited for the sound of the dog chasing the two out. With the final clunk of the back door, the boy fell to his knees and sobbed himself to sleep on the floor. 

He didn't go to work the next day. Instead he called in sick and opted to clean out the house. His house. His house and his house alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhhhh boy. okay so first work on Ao3, don't grill me so so hard. this was just something I punched out while I was on the train home one night. I don't think it's going to get much more finished than this, but if this receives a good response I might make this more fully fledged. Oh well. *loud shrugging. pats the poor Chihiro*


End file.
